De amores y algo más
by EscamaNuez
Summary: ¿Kiba con el corazón roto? ¿La boda más esperada del mundo shinobi? One-shot dedicado a nuestro chico-perro favorito Lo sé, no dice mucho, pero pasen y lean.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama**

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto **_Inspiración Musical_ ** del foro **_La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

* * *

 **"De amores y algo más..."**

En el rincón de un bar de Konoha, podemos ver al joven Kiba Inuzuka bebiendo, ¿la razón? Sencillo, mal de amores. Y mientras Kiba vacía el contenido de otra botella de sake, una kunoichi de cabello extrañamente rosa entra al mismo bar y al ver a su compañero y amigo, se acerca a él.

-Emm… Kiba, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó una preocupada Sakura

-Tsk… ¿sabes que HInata se casa con Naruto?- respondió el castaño al tiempo que se bebía otra botella de sake

-¡¿Qué Hinata y Naruto que?!- gritó la pelirrosa con los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendida- ¿no se supone que Hinata y tú son pareja desde los 15?

-Tú lo has dicho Sakura… se supone…- dijo al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro- Pero así es esto.- al decir esto se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, pero por dentro sabía que no era cierto, que de verdad le calaba el alma saberse engañado por "el amor de su vida"

-Entonces se casan- dijo más como una afirmación como una pregunta mientras sus ojos perdían cierto brillo

-¿No sabías?- inquirió el castaño al observar la reacción de su amiga- es la notica del siglo. El gran héroe de guerra, Uzumaki Naruto se casa- escupió con odio.

-La verdad no, recién llegué de firmar unos papeles en Suna, pero bueno, cuéntame como te enteraste, debió ser de una forma muy mala como para que estés así…- dijo Sakura al tiempo que le daba un trago a una de las tantas botellas que Kiba tenía sobre la mesa.

-Pues verás, lo que pasó fue que…

 _ **Flash Back**_

-K-Kiba-kun... ¿Es-estás bien? ¿Q-qué es ese papel? –preguntó Hinata al ver como la persona frente a ella temblaba y apretaba con fuerza un papel entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué si estoy bien?!-dijo él gritándole- ¿Este papel? Mejor míralo por ti misma... Hinata- dijo al tiempo que le extendía un papel a la mujer, sin poder ocultar la rabia en su voz.

 _Estimado Inuzuka Kiba y familia:  
Por medio de la presente se le hace llegar la invitación a la boda que unirá a Uzumaki Naruto y a Hyūga Hinata. _

_La ceremonia se llevará acabo el sábado por la tarde dentro de dos semanas en el patio central de la residencia Hyūga._

 _Esperando contar con su presencia, les agradece Hyūga Hiashi._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hinata tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a penas y le sale la voz para llamar a la persona frente a ella

-Ki-Kiba-kun… y-yo…- y sin poder decir más, Hinata rompió a llorar

-¿Tú que Hinata? Eh? Creí que me amabas… que esto era de verdad, pero veo que me equivoqué, será mejor que te vayas y por favor, no regreses- dijo Kiba mientras abría la puerta de su casa para que la chica saliera.

Al ver la puerta abierta Hinata atinó a salir corriendo de la casa de los Inuzuka.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-Y como verás Sakura, las cosas no terminaron bien para ninguno de los dos- dijo el castaño mientras dejaba escapar otro suspiro

-Vaya… yo… no sé que decirte Kiba-kun- dijo Sakura mientras bebía mas sake

-No tienes que decir nada Sakura- al decir esto Kiba le regaló una sonrisa a su acompañante. Lo que ella no sabía es que esa esta la primera sonrisa verdadera que el tenía en todo el día- Yo… quiero darte las gracias por esto, por escucharme.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Kiba-kun, para eso estamos los amigos- dijo la pelirrosa mientras le sonreía- Pero no creo que ahogarse en alcohol sea la solución a tu problema.

-Jajaja lo sé Sakura, lo sé, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, Sabes? Ahora entiendo a la vieja Tsunade, el sake se vuelve muy adictivo

-Ja! Si lo sabré yo, tantos años como su alumna no fueron en vano, en fin Kiba, es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a casa- al decir esto Sakura se levantó y le extendió la mano a Kiba mientras le sonreía

-Vale, te acompaño a tu casa-dijo el chico-perro al tiempo que tomaba la mano que Sakura le ofrecía

Y así, los dos ahora confidentes se fueron del bar sin darse cuenta que no se habían soltado las manos.


End file.
